


clear golden eyes

by planetundersiege



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Microfic, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A gentle heart more warm than the hottest fire he could bend.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	clear golden eyes

Clear golden eyes.

A gentle heart more warm than the hottest fire he could bend.

A beautiful smile.

A fierce personality, a noble leader.

Someone so utterly wonderful and filled with love and compassion.

Those were all words Sokka listed to Zuko as he described the Fire Lord the best he could. He wanted to tug at his heart, to make him melt and swoon with happiness as he told him the truth.

And then, he asked for the Fire Lord’s hand, wanting their bond to be eternal.

He said yes, embracing Sokka, excited.

Then, a royal wedding was planned.


End file.
